Food, beverages, candy, shampoo, conditioner, and other items are packaged in containers that include labels to provide source identification of the item. A user may desire to personalize the label on the item for a special event, for publicity, or for a variety of reasons instead of providing the general source identification. Conventionally, the user purchases the labeled item and replaces the label, or hires a third party to make the personalized item.